Mobile computing continues to grow quickly as mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, add more power and features. Users of such devices may now access various services on the Internet and download applications from third party server systems. The applications can include, for example, gaming applications, electronic mail applications, text messaging applications, social media applications, music and video applications, and similar such applications. In some cases, graphical representations of applications (e.g., icons) are displayed on screens of computing devices.